


One Hour More

by JASPERFDENT



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JASPERFDENT/pseuds/JASPERFDENT
Summary: welcome to: newsies pain
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	One Hour More

**Author's Note:**

> TW// DEATH
> 
> javid asf

‘ _Who would I be if I had not loved you?_ ’

Jack’s eyes bore down towards sketchbook, his vision reclouding as he stared at his countless sketches of David, how he’d spend weeks working on truly capturing his eyes, the beauty of his smiles, trying to capture the way David could make him feel in scribbles and paintings. He felt a weight pull on his stomach, his eyes glancing to the clouds, the fluffiness and looseness reminding him of those weak smiles and laughs, how he was so soft once that cold exterior had cracked. 

He held the book to his chest, sobs starting to rack his body, feeling weight around his shoulders, knowing he wasn’t there. He knew David wasn’t with him, he knew, and yet he still glanced, feeling his heart plummet further as his sobs grew louder. 

‘ _How would I know what love is?_ ’

Jack remember nearly vomiting an hour before, locking eyes with Kloppman, who offered a small smile. He remembered seeing David, holding his hands as he could barely repress the tears as he’d tuned out the Jesus babble. 

“David Jacobs..you’ve been the light that I follow, and I know I would beg, steal, or borrow just to hold you for the rest of my life. You’ve been here through everything, you’ve stood by my side no matter what..and I don’t know where I’d be without you.” His voice cracked as he continued, turning his head away as tears escaped. 

A laugh escaped some of the newsboys, Jack giving them a subtle finger as he looked back to David, who was crying too. 

“Jack Kelly, the Cowboy I fell so hopelessly for. My artist who I do nothing more than admire and trip over my own feet for, to stand with you...it’s an honor to know that I’m lucky enough to be loved by you, to be known by you. To— soon— be your husband, and I couldn’t be happier.”

_‘God only knows, too soon I'll remember your faults._ ’

Jack sighed weakly, looking at the band as he turned it to read the words his and David shared. 

“ _Amor sin fin._ ” Endless love. He wiped his face down, leaning back as he watched the clouds slowly move, the colors of the sky change. 

It’s been months, and he’ll come out everyday and do this, to try and remind David he’ll never forget, he’ll never stop loving him. 

“...the shit I’d do to hold you, Dave. Even if it was just one more hour...I’d savor each second, I’ll see you one day, I promise.” He mumbled, the stars slowly peeking through the sky as he wiped his tears away. “...I love you most, Davey.”


End file.
